Eoin
by Potikanda
Summary: Seblaine Fic. Hints of smut, nothing major. More friendship than anything. Who was the boy Blaine got beat up with at the Sadie Hawkins dance? Sebastian isn't sure, but he'll do what it takes to stop being threatened! Raed M simply because of the hints of smut. I don't want to get into trouble! ;P


_**Okay Guys. This one is kinda unusual. I'm not usually interested in Seblaine stories at all, Sebastian kind of gives me a headache. But this story wouldn't have turned out quite the same if it had been Kurt, or anyone else from Glee. I hope you guys like this. Like I said, it's a bit weird.**_

_**By the way, I thought of this because I have an ex boyfriend who keeps messaging me sexual texts. I mean, I like the guy still, but I'm not interested in a relationship with a married man. Thanks, but thats too much drama for me! So I was thinking of things I could do to deter him, and this came to mind. I still wonder if it would actually work. **_

_**Hope this peaked your interest! On with the story! **_

* * *

**1 New Text Message, From Blaine A: If you value your life, you will back off of Blaine. ~Eoin**

Sebastian Smythe looked at his phone, his eyes narrowing at the text he had just received from Blaine Anderson. Well, not actually from Blaine, but from someone who must have gotten a hold of Blaine's phone. His eyes narrowed even further, reading the name.

Who the fuck was Eoin? And who the hell did he think he was, telling Seb to stay away from Blaine? Sebastian's face took on a look of pure hatred, and he stormed out of Warblers Hall. This fucker was _not _going to intimidate Sebastian Smythe. Why, when Seb was done, _he_ would be the one intimidated. Seb jumped in his father's Mustang, and mentally prepared himself for what he was going to say to Blaine when he saw him. He had just over two hours to prepare a speech.

* * *

Blaine Anderson had just finished lunch with the glee club, and was preparing to send a text to his best friend, and ex-boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. He wanted Kurt to know about the amazing ideas Tina had gotten for outfits that the New Directions could wear to the upcoming performances they had scheduled to help build up money for the club for next year. Being at Vogue, Kurt would definitely be able to assist in determining if and when it was appropriate to wear cotton versus satin. He had just pulled out his phone when Sebastian Smythe stormed up beside him, his hair wild in the stiff breeze, a crazed look on his face.

"Who the hell is Eee-oh-in?" Sebastian pronounced the name with great difficulty; not really sure how the name was supposed to be pronounced. Blaine quirked his eyebrow in consternation.

"I have no clue, Smythe. What are you doing here? Aren't you a long way from Westerville for this time of day?" Blaine stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he prepared to walk away from the boy who angered and fascinated him in turns. As he turned, a phone was thrust in his hands, and his eyes automatically lowered to the screen, viewing the text. His entire body went ice cold, and numb with shock, as he viewed a name he hadn't seen in years.

"Wanna explain that, Anderson? Is this your newest hook-up? Huh? What the fuck is he doing, threatening _me_?" Sebastian's hands were on his hips, and his fierce glower was usually enough to make even the bravest of seniors at Dalton back away carefully. But Blaine continued standing there, looking at the text, his hands shaking and looking as though he was about to be sick. Sebastian took back the phone, and snapped his fingers under Blaine's nose.

"Come on, Anderson. What the actual fuck?" Blaine continued shaking, although the tremors had moved from his hands to the rest of his body, and his eyes became slightly unfocused. He stepped back, just once, his hands out in front of him, distancing himself from Sebastian.

"W-When…" Blaine stammered, then took a deep breath, steadying himself. "When did you get that? A-And is it the first one you've gotten?" For the first time since Seb had arrived, Blaine looked up, straight into Sebastian's eyes. Seb read fear; no, _outright terror,_ in Blaine's eyes, and he forced himself to calm down just a bit. He was still pissed, but if Blaine freakin' Anderson was afraid of whoever this was, it might be better to be cautious.

"This is the first, and better be the last, text I've ever gotten from this dickwad. You tell this fucker if he _ever_ threatens me again…" Sebastian left his words hanging there, knowing Blaine would understand the implicated threat. Blaine gulped, shaking his head, and backed away another step. He was getting too far, and Sebastian quickly stepped forward until he was almost in Blaine's personal space.

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched Sebastian come closer, and he continued backing up hurriedly, until his knees hit the back of the risers and he landed with a thump on the concrete. He looked up into the eyes of the angry man before him, and held out his hand in front of him once more, pleading silently for Sebastian to stop.

"D-Don't…" Blaine croaked, his eyes now brimming with unshed tears. The tears more than anything else were what stopped Sebastian in his tracks. He had _never_ seen Blaine cry; not when Blaine had been slushied and nearly lost his eyesight; not after he had hooked up with some random because he felt like he was losing Kurt, which Sebastian had thought was the best thing he ever could have done. And not even after he _had_ lost Kurt because of said random. Sebastian was sure Blaine _had_ cried those times, but he had _never_ shown weakness in front of Seb, and it was daunting to see the look of pure terror on the smaller man's face. Sebastian didn't like it.

"Don't come any closer, Seb." Blaine's tone of voice had gone incredibly quiet, forcing Sebastian to strain to hear him. He tried stepping forward again, but Blaine scurried back on his ass, nearly prompting Sebastian to laugh out loud at the action. But one look at Blaine's face, and Seb knew now was not the time to joke.

"Why?" Seb's voice lowered too, until it felt as though there were no one else in the courtyard but the two of them. He glowered over the smaller man, disliking the feeling of not being in control. He crossed his arms in front of him, scowling. "I'm waiting. Who is this Eee-oh-in cocksucker?"

Blaine blinked once more, his body curling in on itself as he sat in front of the other boy. His hands fidgeted, the fingers stroking each other in repetitive movements, as though Blaine were attempting to calm himself. After a full minute of looking at Blaine, who kept his head down looking at his feet in debasement, Sebastian growled softly. He backed up slightly, picked up Blaine's dropped backpack, and gestured for Blaine to follow him.

It was a testament to Blaine's condition that the other boy never spoke one word, never protested or complained, but just followed Sebastian around the side of the building to where his car waited in the parking lot. When the boys rounded the corner, Finn Hudson stepped from the cafeteria, jogging swiftly to catch up with them.

"Blaine? Hey, man, are you okay?" Finn took in the terrified look on Blaine's face, and the anger on Sebastian's, and immediately stepped up, positioning himself between Blaine and Seb. Seb's hands clenched, waiting for the confrontation, as Finn beckoned Ryder and Jake over as well, standing in between Sebastian and Blaine carefully. For the first time, Blaine moved independently, reaching his hand out to place on Finn's arm.

"It's okay." Blaine's voice was still very low, but the authoritative tone made Sebastian's mind sit up and take notice. It was slightly different from the Blaine Seb thought he knew, but Finn shook his head slightly and backed down.

"Alright, dude. But seriously, if you need any help…" Finn looked over at Sebastian, his eyes hardening slightly at the sight of the uniformed boy. Sebastian relaxed a bit, his posture slipping into one of arrogance rather than defiance. He walked around the much taller man, grabbing Blaine by the hand, and dragging him to his car. Sebastian could feel the eyes of the three New Directions members on the back of his head until he pulled out of the parking lot. They drove in complete silence to the Lima Bean.

* * *

Pushing Blaine into a booth at the far back, Seb stood in line, waiting to order. Of course he knew Blaine's coffee order, they had been tentative friends at one time, and he ordered Blaine's medium drip, along with his own mocha latte. Bringing it over to the table, he sat across from Blaine, sliding the coffee towards the smaller man, and taking a small sip.

"All right. Spill, Anderson." His gaze focused on the other man, who showed signs of beginning to tremble again. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Look. If you aren't going to tell me about this freak, I gotta get back. Things to see, people to do. You know." Sebastian began to slide out of the booth, but Blaine's head shot up, and his hand darted out, grasping Sebastian's arm. The taller boy simply stared at the shaking hand for a minute, then slid back into the booth. His eyes watched Blaine's face, as an internal struggle took place. Sebastian watched every single emotion flit across Blaine's features, wondering, for a moment, why the hell he even bothered.

"It's Eoin." Blaine's voice was still very low, but the pronunciation of the name was very different than what Sebastian had thought. To him, it sounded more like "Owen", and he wondered if he had heard correctly.

"What?" Sebastian muttered, taking another long sip of his latte, waiting for Blaine to continue. This was going to take forever if Blaine had to really think about his words. Blaine replied, a little louder.

"Eoin." Yes, it definitely sounded like Owen to Sebastian, and he quirked his eyebrow at Blaine, giving him his best imitation of Kurt's bitch glare. Blaine blushed, once more looking down at his hands, and wrapping them carefully around the cup on the table.

"So, who is this Eoin dick, anyway?" Sebastian took a bigger sip, burning his upper lip on the scalding liquid. How the hell was Blaine able to wrap his hands around the cup without feeling the burning heat? Seb looked carefully, and could see small burn bubbles rising from Blaine's fingers.

"Jesus!" Sebastian reached forward, ripping Blaine's hands from the cup and putting it to one side as he examined Blaine's hands. "Fucking Christ!" Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes, and they seemed strangely vacant. He hadn't even flinched when Seb had pried the cup from his hands, just watched with a morbid curiosity. Seb flagged down a server, and requested a tea towel with ice in it. Then he turned back to Blaine.

"Look. Okay, I fucking hate the fact that you are like this, okay? Do you like to hear me say it? That I'm actually fucking worried about you, you dumbass? Stop with all the bullshit, and just fucking tell me already!" Sebastian was trying to keep his voice down, but the more aggravated he got, the louder his voice became, until he literally had to seat himself back down in his chair, because he had risen to speak directly into Blaine's face. The server arrived with the ice and towel, and Seb spent a couple of minutes tending to Blaine's injuries.

"You should leave." Blaine's voice was nearly whispering, a single tear slipping from one eye, sliding past his incredibly long eyelashes and down his slightly stubbled cheek, before winding its way to his chin and down his neck. Sebastian shivered gently, his eyes following the path of the tear. What was it about Blaine crying that so completely unnerved him? He thought he knew, but he refused to acknowledge that.

"Why?" Sebastian's voice returned to being as low as Blaine's, as he carefully tended to the blisters forming on the other boy's fingers and palm. After checking them out carefully, he determined they weren't too severe, and he wouldn't need to take Blaine to the hospital after all.

"H-He's… He's dangerous, Seb." Blaine's eyes finally raised to meet Sebastian's, and Seb shivered again at the emptiness there. There was so much Seb wanted to ask, but he knew that if he forced it, Blaine would shut down again, so he kept quiet, as hard as that was for him to do.

"How dangerous?" Sebastian's eyes flickered over Blaine's face, searching for any sign of details that his voice would not be able to provide him. Pain, terror, and anguish fluttered over Blaine's features, almost immediately schooled into a neutral look, as Blaine mastered his fears. For the first time ever, Sebastian began to think that Blaine might be stronger than even _he_ knew. He gently wiped the ice across Blaine's hands once more, causing a loud hiss to erupt from Blaine's lips. Finally, some sort of response to the pain in his hands; Seb had been really getting worried about that.

"How. Dangerous?" Sebastian carefully measured out his words; he hated repeating himself. Blaine shook his head softly, and took the towel from the taller man, slowly tending to his own injuries. It was a minute more before he responded; and it was like opening the floodgates to a dam.

"Eoin. He's… He's the most dangerous person I know, Seb. And at the same time, he's the closest person I know, too. At least, I used to." Sebastian blinked carefully, hiding the surprise he felt. Wasn't _Kurt_ the person Blaine was closest to? And, if Eoin was Blaine's closest friend, why did Seb know _nothing_ about him?

"If he's threatening you…" Blaine's voice trailed off, the terror coming back into his voice for just a second. "You need to stop seeing me. Ever. We can't be friends; we can't be enemies. Lose my phone number. Forget you ever met me. I can't… I _won't_ allow him to hurt you. But I can only do that if we never speak again." Blaine abruptly stood, leaving his coffee on the table, and trying to pick up his backpack. The pain in his hands was too much, and he dropped it almost immediately. Seb leaned forward and picked it up, rising himself from the booth.

"I'll carry it." Seb's voice was subdued, and he didn't like it. He loathed feeling as though he had no control over things, but Blaine confused him right now. He'd stated plainly he didn't want any further contact with Sebastian, which Sebastian wasn't about to allow, but he'd made Seb feel as though he were _protecting_ him. And Seb _hated _it. Blaine shook his head, reaching for the bag, but Seb held it just out of reach.

"Look. I'm going to give you a ride home, because there's no way in hell you'll be able to drive with your hands fucked up like that. And I'll carry your goddamn bag if I _want_ to. Got it?" Blaine's eyes went back to vacant, but there was something more hidden beneath the vacancy. Almost, respect.

"Fine. I'll get Tina to come pick me up in the morning. Then I should be able to drive home tomorrow." Blaine walked from the Lima Bean, making his way to the car. He waited for Seb to open the door, smirking when the taller boy groaned in frustration.

"Don't expect this all the time, Anderson. I don't cater to the needs of the ridiculously out and proud crew. Got it? This is a one-time thing. Period." And for the first time all day, Sebastian was able to cajole a genuine smile from Blaine. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, as an unfamiliar sensation swept through him. A tingle began in his toes, and travelled the length of his body; finally stopping as it reached the crown of his head. What the hell was _that_?

Sebastian closed the door gently, and quickly made his way to the other side of the car. The faster he dropped off the hobbit, the faster he could get back to his own routine.

* * *

Blaine waved off Sebastian once he got home. Quickly and carefully, Blaine made his way to his bedroom, stopping to say a quick hello to his mother in the kitchen, and planting a dutiful kiss on her cheek. Then he escaped to his room, closing and locking the door carefully behind him.

_Eoin_.

Jesus Christ.

He sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and his knees drawn up, his hands carefully cradling his legs as he sat. His mind flickered over the past couple of years.

* * *

_"Hey, faggot! Hey! Hey, fag! You going to the Sadie Hawkins dance? Huh? Hey, fag?"_

_Blaine kept his eyes averted as he made his way down the school hallway, his heart beating so fast it could have been a hummingbirds'. He was terrified of these jocks, these bullies who taunted and teased him. He was still small for his age, and his mother had always frowned on putting him through self-defence classes. _

_"Self-defence is for people who can't talk their way out of a wet paper bag, Blaine. I will not have you learning to use your fists instead of your words."_

_His heart trip-hammered once more, as the jocks bustled past him, laughing cruelly and pushing him violently out of the way. He slipped on a random pencil on the floor, and crashed heavily to the ground, groaning as his knee twisted and popped. He let out a cry of pain, and clutched his knee carefully to him. _

_No one stopped. No one cared. He sat there for a few minutes, sensing more than seeing people pass by him without so much as a glance. He closed his eyes for just a second…_

_"Are you okay?" A strong voice broke through his self-pity, and he opened his eyes to see a young man kneeling before him. His eyes were an arresting shade of green, and his hair was bright blond, and he had the kindest eyes Blaine had ever seen. Blaine couldn't help but look at the boy; he was perfect. Even his straight, white teeth were perfect. And the carefully held out hand, which Blaine grasped in greeting, was strong but gentle. And just like that, Blaine was smitten._

_"Fine." Blaine gritted through his teeth. He could feel the swelling of his knee, and knew he really wasn't, but he wasn't about to admit that to this beautiful young man. He'd die of shame first. He declined the outstretched hand, and made his way to his feet, hobbling carefully to the side of the hallway. He stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The young man had followed him._

"_I'm Eoin. It's spelled E-O-I-N. The E is silent." A smile graced his lips. The boy tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes taking in Blaine's face. "Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine tottered slightly on his good leg, but managed to stop himself from falling again. He gave the other boy a weak smile._

"_I'll be all right. Thanks for… you know. Stopping." Eoin flashed him a bright smile, and Blaine's heart nearly burst with the force of the boy's personality. _

"_It's the least I could do, since I couldn't stop those..." his voice dropped to a whisper. "Assholes…" Eoin tittered softly, as though he had never sworn before and it melted Blaine's mind. "From hurting you. After all, us __LGBT__ kids have to stick together, right?" _

_Blaine's mind slowly short-circuited. This adorable, kind, gentle boy was _gay_? Was he hallucinating? Had he hit his head? He didn't feel like he had, but you never knew sometimes. _

"_Would you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me on Friday?" Blaine blurted out, his face instantly reddening as he realised what he had said. Oh. My. God. Had he really just asked someone out that he'd known for all of five minutes? Blaine was prepared to facepalm, when the other boys' hand reached out for his own. The smile that lit up Eoin's face was enough to blot out the sun, and Blaine basked in the glow. _

"_I'd love to."_

* * *

After the Sadie Hawkins dance, and the subsequent beating, Eoin had become different. Not that Blaine blamed him. Blaine had changed too. He'd _insisted_ on learning how to box, and even though his mother still disapproved, his father cared enough about him to actually enroll him in a class. As Blaine learned, he carefully taught Eoin.

Eoin became bloodthirsty over the following months. As they trained together, sparring and building up their confidence and skills, he would boast to Blaine about all the things he wanted to do to the bullies. Things that involved wrought-iron pokers, or garden shears, or other nasty implements. Never enough to kill, but enough to hurt and maim them badly. Blaine began to fear the boy he had found so appealing.

But he kept his thoughts to himself. Until the day one of the bullies was found in a dumpster behind the school. He was bloody and beaten, and the police had ruled it as a gang-related bit of violence. But Blaine knew better. Blaine knew, because that particular bully had been the worst of his tormentors. When he heard on the news what had happened, his entire body had shaken for nearly half an hour, and then he had been able to calm himself long enough to go meet Eoin.

* * *

_"Why'd you do it, Eoin?" Blaine's shoes scuffed in the sand as he sat on the swing, watching his feet and the feet of the boy beside him._

"_I did it for you, Blaine." Eoin's voice was strong, so different from Blaine's gentle murmurs. "I knew you'd never be the kind of person who could go out and confront your bullies, so I did it for you. You might want to try saying thank you." Blaine looked over at Eoin, whose lips were turned up in a triumphant smile._

"_You almost killed him, Eoin. No matter how badly I want to get back at them for all the times they've pushed me around, I never wanted to see them killed, Eoin." Blaine's eyes looked back down at his sneakers, and a small blush crept over his cheeks._

"_But t-thank you. F-For s-standing up for me. I could have never asked for a better friend. And you're right: I would never have had the guts to do that." All of a sudden, the swing stopped, held in place by Eoin's hand. The boy now stood in front of Blaine, looking down into his face, and Blaine blinked as the sun shone into his eyes. _

_Then the feeling of Eoin's lips against his own made his world short circuit, and there was nothing but the wonderful boy in front of him, _kissing_ him, caressing Blaine's face with his hands as his lips danced tentatively over Blaine's. _

_When the kiss ended, all too abruptly, Blaine was left wondering how on earth he had ended up befriending the most perfect boy he had ever met. Not only befriending him, but kissing him!_

_He actually forgot about the bully, until late that night, when a nightmare woke him from a deep sleep._

* * *

Blaine shuddered, remembering the nightmare that had awoken him that night. The sensations of hitting, beating, and punching another human being had scared him so badly that he had skipped his boxing practice for nearly three months. When Eoin had asked him why Blaine wasn't teaching him anymore, Blaine relented, and returned to the gym.

Blaine's heart fluttered as he remembered drifting away from Eoin. As their personas developed, Blaine discovered he was a natural charmer. It soon became a game for him, to see if there was anyone that he couldn't charm. As it turned out, the only person he couldn't charm, was Eoin.

After the attack on the bully, Eoin had changed even more. His dark side was coming out almost every single time he visited with Blaine, even to the point of making disparaging remarks to Blaine's mother. After that, Blaine made it a point to keep Eoin away from his family.

As they drifted apart, Eoin would often ask Blaine questions about why they were headed in such different directions. Blaine would often answer with a shrug and a quiet "I don't know," and that would be the end of it. But by the end of that school year, Blaine and Eoin were no longer friends. They would occasionally wave in the hallways, but Blaine had found a new group of friends to hang out with.

Blaine's father had found Dalton Academy for Boys and enrolled Blaine there, to begin at the start of the next semester, and Blaine had already made friends with some of the kids who went there. His dad and Mr. Montgomery were old buddies from college, so Blaine already knew Wesley. Wes had been the one to introduce Blaine to the Warblers.

When Blaine had encountered Eoin in the library stacks, a whispered conversation had ended the friendship completely.

* * *

"_What do you mean, you're going to Dalton next year? What about me? What about _us_?" Eoin's whispered voice cracked as he confronted his best friend. _

"_What _us_? There hasn't been an us since… Since just after Terrance left." Blaine shivered softly as he remembered the bully who had been pulled from the __dumpster. The kid __had slowly declined as the rest of the year had continued, continually flinching everytime he passed Blaine or Eoin in the hallways. His parents had finally pulled him from the school, only a month after the beating. Rumour had it that he was being home schooled now. _

"_Terrance got what was coming to him, Blaine." Eoin's strong whisper reached Blaine, even as he started to walk away, looking for a specific book. "He never should have picked on you, on _us_. He got what he deserved, nothing more, nothing less. If you are as smart as I always knew you were, you'd realise that."_

_Then Eoin walked away, and Blaine had barely seen him for the last couple of weeks of school. Once school let out, Blaine had transferred to Dalton, and __he__ hadn't heard from Eoin since._

* * *

"Blaine? Honey? You all right up here?" Blaine's mother knocked on the door, prompting Blaine to raise his head from his knees. He stifled a sigh and stood, stumbling a bit as his legs tried to remember how to work. He was incredibly stiff; he had been sitting for a long time. He wasn't as surprised as he should have been to look out the window and notice that the sun had set some time ago.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine." Blaine unlocked and opened the door to his room, allowing his mother entry.

She wandered over to his bed, sitting down on the comforter, and patting the spot next to her, as she had done for him when he had been younger. He sat beside her, and her arm went gently around his shoulders.

"Something bothering you, Love? You know I felt it when you came in earlier. Something was off. But I wanted to give you a bit of time to sort through it yourself. Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine looked at his mom, _really_ looked at her, and for the first time, realized she wasn't the same mother he had grown up with.

Sure, she still looked like the same woman, with a few more wrinkles and a couple of gray hairs, but the most significant thing that had changed was her demeanor with her second son. Cooper had always been the family favorite. Blaine had been a mistake. That was how Blaine had always felt as a child growing up in his house.

But now, Blaine was accepted, even loved, even though he was gay, and proud of it. It had cost him a lot, to come out to his parents. His father had all but abandoned him, and his mother had become distant. But after a couple of months of that, she had warmed up to him, in a way he had never known before. She had taken to casually touching him, on the arm, or shoulder, when she wanted his attention. She ruffled his hair, at least on the days when he didn't put massive amounts of hair gel in, and would even occasionally kiss his cheek.

Blaine had watched her homophobic beliefs disappear over time, developing into a kind, honest, caring relationship, and he loved her all the more for it. He knew she had suffered some losses while gaining this newfound relationship, mostly with her husband, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world. He slid closer, under his mother's arm, and cuddled her gently.

"Mom?" Blaine looked up into the warm hazel eyes that were one of the many gifts his mother had passed on to him, and she smiled softly, silently urging him to go on. "Mom, do you remember Eoin?" His mother tilted her head slightly, a soft frown creasing her features.

"Which one was he? Remind your dear old mama, huh?" Blaine giggled gently, cuddling once more against her side.

"The boy I was with at the Sadie Hawkins dance? The blond haired boy with the bright green eyes?" Blaine's mother shrugged softly, holding Blaine closer to her.

"I never did meet him, you know. You were always talking about the boy who was with you, but I swear, I never did get a chance to meet the first boy who captured your heart. What ever happened to him, Blaine?" She pulled away to look down at her son once more, seeing the pain and confusion written on Blaine's face.

Ok, coming back to this…but the reader will question it and be very confused. Would it maybe not make that remark about disparaging remarks? Because without that I could buy her maybe not ever being introduced.

"I don't know what happened to him, Mom. But he is threatening someone I know now. And I'm worried." Blaine's mom cuddled him close once more, laying her cheek against his soft curls.

"If he's threatening them, they should probably go to the police. Or the school. Is it at school that this is happening, Blaine? Should we send you back to Dalton?" The worry in his mother's voice stopped Blaine in his tracks. Should he return to Dalton, where he might actually be safe if Eoin returned into his life? What if he was to threaten Blaine and not just Sebastian? What if Eoin was angry that Blaine had abandoned him? Blaine slowly shivered, leaning against his mother even closer for her support and comfort.

"No, Mom. I don't think I need to go back to Dalton. I have Finn, and the rest of Glee club who are willing to stand up for me. I also have years of boxing training that you and dad so lovingly provided." His mother chuckled and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I still believe that fighting never solves the problem, Blaine. But if push comes to shove, I do like knowing you can hold your own if it ever comes down to it." Blaine reached his arms around the loving woman beside him, wrapping himself around her sturdy warmth.

"I love you, Mom. So much. I hope you always know that, even when I'm a jerk to you." Blaine's mom kissed his forehead again, then stood.

"I've only ever seen you be a jerk to me once, Blaine, and that is so long ago I don't even remember what we were arguing about." And with a merry tinkle of laughter, Blaine's mother left the room, calling out that dinner was done, and that he'd better come down and eat before it got cold.

As Blaine picked himself up off the bed and started down the hallway, he wondered if Eoin had really changed so very much from the young man Blaine had once believed himself to be in love with.

* * *

"God Damn it, Blaine! Will you quit losing your phone, _please_? This is starting to really piss me off!" Blaine jerked up in surprise a few days later, as Sebastian Smythe charged through Blaine's front door, holding up his cell phone again.

"What? I haven't lost my cell phone, Seb. It's here, in my pocket." Sebastian stared as Blaine pulled his iPhone from the back pocket of his jeans and showed it to the taller man. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the incredulity flicker over Sebastian's face.

"But the text messages I keep getting are from _you_, Blaine. They are signed Eoin, but they are definitely from _your_ _phone_." Sebastian opened his phone, showing the curly headed boy the most recent text from Eoin.

**1 New Text Message, From Blaine A: You think you're so smart, don't you, Sebastian? That you're so cool, and everybody wants you. Well listen up, dick-for-brains. Blaine is completely off limits. I don't usually give second warnings, but since you're inestimably stupid, I'll spell it out for you. Leave him alone. I mean it. ~Eoin**

Blaine blinked stupidly at the little screen for a few moments, before unlocking his own phone. He checked the text history, but sometime in the recent past it had been deleted. His brows furrowed even further as he definitely did not recall deleting his message history. There had been amazing messages from Kurt that he had kept over the past few years, and they were gone as well. His heart lurched suddenly as he realized he would never again get to read the message from Kurt declaring his love for the first time. Or the sweet, soft _Hey sexy… ;) _Kurt had sent him after their first time making love.

Sebastian watched Blaine's face fall, but wasn't moved by the sentimentality he saw there. He grabbed Blaine's phone, and proceeded to check a few things. There had been a master reset completed on the phone, meaning not only the text messages had been erased, but also the call history, all of the pictures and music on the phone, and even the apps that Blaine had downloaded. All of Blaine's contacts were gone, with the exception of Sebastian's number.

Sebastian threw the phone back at Blaine, and proceeded to dart up the stairs, a muffled "Hey!" coming up from the first floor as he bounded into the bedroom. Glancing around, he took in the large size of the room and the lack of available hiding places. As Blaine followed him into the room, Sebastian proceeded to sweep the room, checking under the bed and in the closet for an intruder.

"When was the last time you got a text from anyone? Yesterday? The day before?" Sebastian charged up to Blaine, his face only inches from the now red-faced man. Blaine shook his head, his eyes widening in fright.

"I-I got a text from Santana y-yesterday, Seb. She wanted to know why Kurt's favorite cologne was something as menial as Old Spice. I told her…" Blaine broke off as Seb waved his hand at him.

"Don't care. So we have a time frame; sometime between the last time Santana texted you and today, Eoin managed to get a hold of your phone, text me, and then erase your phone. I might be able to help." Sebastian looked at the message time on his own phone, discovering that Seb had received the text at 9:27 that morning.

"Nine twenty-seven, Blaine. Think. Depending on travel time, what were you doing at about nine fifteen this morning?" Sebastian watched Blaine try to recall. Blaine's eyes lit up as his memory returned.

"Running! I was out for my morning run. Since it's Saturday, I opted to take my run a little later this morning than usual. I ran down the bike path for some time, stopped to catch my breath at the pond, and then ran back. I left at nine, and would have returned home about nine thirty." Sebastian looked at Blaine carefully, trying to determine if he were lying at all, but all he saw was Blaine's ever dominating innocence. Damn the man!

"Did you lose your phone at all when you were running, Blaine? Did it fall out of your pocket or did you leave it at home?" Sebastian's voice was cracking now, the urgency making the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck stand up.

"No. No, my phone was with me the whole time. I swear it. I keep it on a lanyard around my neck, especially as it's my mp3 player too. I listen to music while I run. It keeps me focused." Blaine's fear began to communicate itself to Sebastian, and he sat down heavily on Blaine's bed. Blaine stalked over and plopped himself down beside the man currently trying to help him.

"What does that mean, Seb?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice. Sebastian raised his eyes to the man sitting beside him. His eyes tried to find any hint of trickery in the hazel eyes in front of him, but found absolutely none.

"What it means, Blainers, is that I don't think _Eoin_ sent those text messages." Blaine's eyebrows pulled down as far as they could go, questioning the sanity of the man sitting beside him. Sebastian, however, was doing the same to Blaine.

"I think you sent them."

* * *

"What?!" Blaine exploded, leaping off the bed, his eyes as wide as saucers as he warily stalked around the bed, trying to keep Sebastian in his sights at all times. The man was clearly a lunatic, and Blaine was going to get his lacrosse stick to defend himself if Sebastian were to become violent.

"Hey! Come on, Anderson. Do you think I would have even come here if I suspected _you_ of wanting to hurt me?" Blaine blinked, confused. Wait, what? His eyes centered on Sebastian, clearly torn between wanting to grab his lacrosse stick, and wanting to sink down onto his carpet and cry. Blaine opted for the latter, although he slid down close enough to his stick to be able to grab it in a hurry if Sebastian decided he was going to attack him.

"I-I don't… I don't understand…" Blaine's hands covered his face as he slid to the floor, his mind a jumbled whirl as he tried to sort through everything that had happened in the past ten minutes. He drew his knees up, pressing his eyes into them until he was seeing white lights behind his eyelids. His entire body was shaking violently, and he shuddered when Sebastian placed a weirdly gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine. You told me no one would have had access to your phone other than you. Right?" Blaine groaned, but nodded minutely. "And the text had been sent at a time when you were relaxed, focused, and calm, right?" Blaine nodded again; running had become the best way for him to calm himself after a particularly bad day. He had taken to running at least five times a week, not only for fitness and endurance, but because of the near numbness it provided him. Half the time, he ran as though he were in a trance. Blaine looked up at Sebastian, blinking a bit in the light of the bedroom.

"Running puts me into a trance, Sebastian. Like yoga or tai chi for others. It helps me calm myself and sort through problems in my head. Problems I can't seem to solve any other way." Blaine blinked once more, his hand running carefully through his curls. He shook his head. "It's almost like I can have an entire conversation with myself when I'm running, and I talk it out." Sebastian nodded, pursing his lips as he listened to the other boy speak.

"I understand. Fencing does that for me. And singing." Blaine smiled softly at Seb, sharing that sentiment. "How many people have really met Eoin, Blaine?"

"What do you mean? My parents met him, well, my mother doesn't remember, but I'm sure she has. He was the boy I got beat up with at the Sadie Hawkins dance! He was the first boy I ever kissed, the first boy who actually _looked_ at me! He stopped me in the hallway the day I twisted my knee, and he helped me. He was beaten up, just like me, when we went to the Sadie Hawkins dance together! We learned boxing together, we wrote stories together, we…" Blaine blinked. Then he ran to the top of the stairs and yelled.

"Dad! You remember Eoin, right? Tall kid with blond hair and green eyes, perfect teeth? Got beat up with me? Do you remember that guy?!" Blaine's dad came to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Blaine, his eyebrows furrowed in the same manner as his son. He looked like he was having trouble remembering.

"Son, the night you were assaulted, you were the only person they found there. I did tell you that, when you woke up in the hospital. You kept asking for your boyfriend. I assumed he wasn't as into you as you thought; he certainly never visited you there. I don't remember any boyfriend before Kurt, truthfully." Blaine began to panic, as he wracked his brain for anyone else who had been close to both Blaine and Eoin.

"Wesley!" Blaine snapped his fingers excitedly. He made grabby hands for Sebastian's phone, and quickly used the speed dial to get one of his oldest friends on the line.

"Wes, hey, I need a bit of help… No, no not that kind of help, my love life is perfectly fine, I can assure you. I just… No, you may not set me up on a blind date… Wes!" Blaine's breathing was ragged as he tried to get his friend to listen to him.

"Wes, please. Do you remember Eoin?" Blaine listened for a moment, nodding frantically. "Okay, so you remember what he looked like?" Sebastian watched Blaine's face as it fell. "What do you mean, you never met him? Surely I brought him to at least one sleepover? A party? Anything?" Blaines' voice cracked as he listened to the man on the other end of the line; every so often a dejected "Uh huh" would emerge from his mouth. Sebastian finally grabbed the phone from Blaine, who parted with it with no qualms.

"Hey Wes? No, it's Sebastian. Yes, Sebastian. No, this is my phone, dammit. Look, are you _sure_ you never met this Eoin guy? No, we just seem to be having a slight problem with him. Yeah. He's threatened me a couple of times. Yes I know it's due to my winning personality. Fuck you, Montgomery. Later." Sebastian hung up the phone, glancing at a completely stricken Blaine.

"H-How?" Blaine's tiny voice seemed to echo around the room, and he collapsed onto a bean bag chair on the floor. "How could I have never seen it? My first boyfriend? The first guy who had ever paid any attention to me? How could I have not known that he was _entirely made up?_" With a soft sob, Blaine curled up into himself and began to cry.

Sebastian was confounded. What the fuck was he supposed to do with a crying Blaine? He knew what movies told him he should do: hold the other boy. But what had movies ever really taught him? That life fucking sucked. And it wasn't fair. And you did what you had to, to survive. Sebastian let out a frustrated growl, and slid closer to the boy next to him. Taking up the other beanbag chair, he slowly reached out, touching Blaine on the shoulder. But Seb wasn't prepared for Blaine to launch himself into his arms, and the two of them tumbled onto the floor in a heap. Blaine's sobs became slightly quieter, and Sebastian just grabbed around Blaine's shoulders and held on.

They lay there for a few minutes, Blaine gradually getting a hold on himself, still sniffling occasionally, but hiding his face in Sebastian's blazer. Seb didn't try to calm Blaine with words; he felt that all Blaine really needed was a shoulder to cry on. So he lay there quietly, staring at the ceiling, wondering if Blaine would ever be the same.

"Sebastian?" Blaine's voice sounded from within Seb's blazer, so it was muffled.

"Yeah?" Sebastian drawled lazily, his panic slowed down enough to put him off guard. He raised his head to the man who still had his face buried in Seb's shirt. With a deliberate movement, Blaine raised his head to meet Sebastian's eyes. Seb nearly gasped at what he saw in his friend's face.

Blaine wasn't there. No trace of Blaine's kindness or sorrow was left; in its place was anger and vengeance. The boy on top of him grabbed Sebastian's arms, pinning him to the floor with a strength that belied his small stature. Seb wriggled, but couldn't move more than a couple of inches, as Blaine straddled his legs, pinning those as well.

Sebastian was definitely beginning to panic, now. Just as he opened his mouth to yell, Blaine's lips descended onto his, muffling his shouts and making sure that he couldn't be heard by the two parents in the living room downstairs. Sebastian struggled harder, but it seemed as though Blaine's strength had tripled in the last few minutes, and Seb couldn't move a muscle, no matter how hard he tried. Blaine forced his tongue inside Seb's mouth, licking and suckling on Sebastian's tongue as he explored. Pulling off with a distinct pop, Blaine smirked down at the trapped man beneath him, then slowly rutted his clothed, half-hard cock against Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian shivered at the predatory look in Blaine's eyes, knowing instinctively that Blaine wasn't inside there anymore.

"Eoin?" Sebastian growled, unable to force the boy above him off, but not willing to lower his defences just because the man looked like the person he had been in love with for over six months.

Wait. What had Seb just thought? Love? No, he didn't love Blaine. Sure the guy was attractive; fucking hot, even. Seb would have tapped that in a heartbeat, if Blaine had ever given him the time of day. But _love?_ Nah. That shit only happened in the movies.

"Get the fuck off me, Eoin." Seb growled again, and Eoin chuckled evilly. It took Seb a second to realise that Eoin was still rutting against him, and fuck if Seb's traitorous cock wasn't responding. "Get off!"

"I'm trying," Blaine, _no, Eoin, _all but purred. Even the voice was different. Where Blaine sounded like an angel, Eoin sounded like the devil, all sexy seduction, deep, gravelly voice and want, desire and need. Seb's brain nearly short-circuited at the tone, and he just about came, just from Eoin's voice. Fuck.

"Get off me, you son of a bitch, or so help me, I'll fuck you up." Sebastian wasn't used to being pinned, and he wasn't really sure how he would be able to fuck up Eoin when he was inside of Blaine's mind, but he just really didn't like where this was headed. If it had been Blaine inside there, Seb would have lain back and enjoyed the ride, but with Blaine nowhere in sight, it was just creepy. He struggled again, managing to lift his shoulders off the floor before having them pinned down expertly by Eoin.

"Oh, no, lover boy. I don't fucking think so. You have a reputation around Dalton, did you know?" Eoin smirked, and it was really cruel of him to be using Blaine's mouth, because as soon as the lips curled up, Seb thought about them wrapped around other parts of his anatomy, and his cock hardened fully. Fuck, if Seb didn't get out of there soon, he was sure he'd let Eoin do any god damn thing he pleased, as long as Seb got to fucking come.

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian's attempted to distract Eoin didn't work. The man simply leaned down closer to Seb, licking a hot swath from the collar of Seb's shirt to the lobe of his ear, stopping long enough to nibble slightly on a sensitive spot of Sebastian's neck. Seb arched his back, although at this point he was unsure if he was trying to get away or responding to the ministrations of the fucking edible man above him. A low groan escaped his throat, and he tried thrashing his head back and forth to loosen the grip Eoin had on him.

A deep-throated chuckle erupted from Eoin, and his cock pressed down, _hard_, directly against Sebastian's cock, and Seb had to stifle a sob as he fought the other man.

"Don't fight me, Sebastian." Eoin purred into Seb's ear, and Sebastian's cock twitched with want for the man above him. But it _wasn't_, it wasn't _Blaine,_ it was an impostor, and with a wild yell, he managed to throw Eoin off of him, and scrambled back against the bed.

"You okay up there, Honey?" Sebastian heard Blaine's mom begin climbing the stairs, but the look in Eoin's eyes made him reconsider calling to her. The man in front of him was definitely not Blaine, and as such, wouldn't have Blaine's affiliations. He might even hurt Blaine's mom. Seb couldn't have that happen. He might not _be_ with Blaine, but he didn't want to have his family hurt either.

"We're fine!" Seb yelled back, fear in his eyes as he watched the predatory look shift from the stairs to himself. He shivered under the satisfactory glare of the other man. "Blaine… uh Blaine just poked me, that's all. And no, that was not a metaphor!" Sebastian's face went beet red as he realised he had just said that to a parent, to Blaine's _mother_, for fuck sakes! "You don't have to come up! Everything is fine, we promise!" He sent a pleading look at Eoin, who smugly shrugged once, and called out.

"We're fine. Nothing to see here." Eoin stood, and shut the door, locking it carefully and then turning back to Sebastian, a knowing glint in his eye.

"I warned you, Sebastian." Eoin's voice took on a threatening tone, and Sebastian fought to avoid shivering from the near-sudden drop in room temperature. "I warned you, told you to keep away, but you didn't listen. And for that, you _will_ be punished." Eoin stepped closer to Sebastian, who sat stupidly on the floor, gazing up at the stranger who inhabited the body of his friend. Eoin bent down, stroking Sebastian softly along the jaw, before slapping him, hard. Sebastian's neck snapped sideways with the blow, and he barely bit back a cry of pain. He fell sideways, landing on his elbow, trying to protect himself with his free arm.

"Oh yes. You will be. I guarantee it." Eoin's voice returned to a purr, and he stood once more, striding over to the closet. "I've hidden a few things in here to help me, Sebastian. Would you care to know what they are? Of course you would." Eoin opened the closet door, revealing Blaine's regular attire. Then he pulled back a small partition, and revealed something Sebastian had never imagined possible in Blaine's bedroom.

It was a small compartment full of sex toys. Not just run of the mill sex toys, either. There were things there that Sebastian had never seen before, things that belonged in a masochist's bedroom. Things that would definitely cause more pain than pleasure. Sebastian whimpered softly, his eyes wide in horror at the implements of torture.

"You like my little treasure chest, Sebastian? These are all for you, you know. The iron rod? My speciality. The rope? Everyone should be tied up at least once before they die. I think it's a rule somewhere… And the spreader bar? That's something I _can't wait_ to try, Seb. Just think of it: you won't be able to say no, because you'll be wide open and you won't have the option to close your legs to me. You are going to suffer, _suffer;_ the way _I _suffered. The way _Blaine_ suffered. Because you can't hurt him anymore. Just like that asshole Terrance couldn't hurt him anymore. _I_ made that happen, Sebastian. I kicked the fucking shit out of him, then tossed him in the dumpster, like the piece of garbage he is." Sebastian whimpered again, his entire body shaking at the mere mention of Eoin nearly destroying a man. And knowing that this, _this villain_, had been living inside Blaine for all these years, just _waiting_.

It scared the fucking hell out of him.

Sebastian wanted Blaine back. Sweet, kind, gentle Blaine. Not this monster. Seb began to wrack his brain to find a way for Blaine to resurface. He slipped backward when Eoin came forward, his body shaking with the force of his fear. Sebastian truly felt as though he would be sick if Eoin didn't leave him alone. He held his hands up in supplication.

"Please! Just… Please, don't do this, Eoin! I'll leave! I'll leave Blaine alone, and never talk to him again, I swear!" A frustrated tear escaped Sebastian's eye, and he swiped at it angrily.

"It's too late, Sebastian. Blaine _likes_ you. He has for a while now." Suddenly, Eoin's eyes turned tentative, pleading. "He likes you more than me, I think. He's been… having dreams. Sexy dreams. I can't let him keep dreaming about you, you know. Kurt is his one and only. I never had to turn on Kurt, Sebastian. Can't you see?" Eoin knelt down, running his hands gently over Sebastian's arms, in an attempt to soothe the seated man.

"I only ever wanted to protect Blaine, Seb. Protecting him is what I was made to do." Eoin's eyes turned glassy, and he stared out the window for a moment, lost in thought. "Protecting him meant protecting me. The day I came into being, he'd been pushed into some lockers. Did he tell you that? Twisted his knee. Popped it right out of the socket. He needed me then. But when he started making friends, I got pushed to the side, you know. He didn't have time for me anymore. He was so fucking charming, all the goddamn time. He could charm the pants off the home economics teacher, if he desired. And she was the biggest prude at our school. Her skirts were only an inch or two above the ankle. But she was hot for our dear little Blaine, Sebastian. If he'd wanted he could have bent her over her little stove and fucked her into oblivion." Eoin's eyes were still slightly glassy, but he turned his attention back to Seb, who shivered once more.

"Or the shop teacher. He was utterly fuckable, but completely straight, which was really too bad. He had these lips that would have looked amazing wrapped around our cock. I like to think Blaine would have been able to seduce him completely, given enough time. I tried to make him, but you know Blaine. Always so in control. So fucking _kind_. Never was able to make anyone do anything they didn't want to do. He could have ruled the whole fucking school, but what did he do instead? He fucking _charmed_ them. He made it a fucking _game_! I could have _killed_ him for that. But then, that really would have been considered suicide, now wouldn't it?" The purr was back, and Sebastian's heart raced as he tried desperately to figure out a way to get out of this alive. Unfortunately, his brain had stopped working some time ago, and now he was just left wondering how much he could take before he begged Eoin to let him die.

The boy before him turned once more, striding to the door of the closet, and pulled out the rope. As he returned to where Sebastian sat, his eyes lit with an intense fire, and he began wrapping the rope quickly around Sebastian's hands. Yanking on the knots, Eoin made sure they were secure, then pulled Sebastian to his feet. He dragged Seb to the bed, and climbed on, securing Sebastian to a strong looking hook attached to the roof. How Blaine had ever managed to convince his parents to attach a hook to the roof Sebastian didn't know: probably had told them it was for his guitar. Hell, Blaine probably _thought_ it was for his guitar. But Eoin had a better use for it, apparently.

Eoin climbed down, looking back at Sebastian hanging from the hook, a delighted, if manic, smile crossing his face.

"You know… I really should play with you a bit before I put you out of your misery. Would you like that, Sebastian? Would you like me to make your last hour on earth pleasurable?" A wicked cackle erupted from his mouth, causing Sebastian to shiver even more violently. Sure, he'd wanted Blaine, but not like this. _Never_ like this.

"N-No…" Seb whispered, hanging his head as his tears began to flow. "P-Please. I'm begging you, d-don't do this… Oh God… I can't believe I'm in the o-one place I a-always wanted to b-be, and now I w-wish I'd never come here…" His blubbering was pathetic, but if it would help his case with Eoin, he would be willing to stammer and blubber.

"What?" Eoin tilted his head, apparently curious. "What was that you said?" He placed his hands on his hips as he looked up at the taller boy.

"I loved Blaine. There. I fucking said it, okay?!" He yelled. Sebastian was tired, emotionally scarred, and the ropes were burning his wrists. He'd had enough. "I loved him, and the only fucking way to deal with it was to sleep around! He had Kurt, he _always_ had that fucking countertenor, and who did that leave _me_ with? _Nobody, _that's who!" The tears were flowing freely down Sebastian's cheeks; he was utterly ashamed of his lack of composure. But if this was going to be the end, he wanted to at least be honest. With himself, if nothing else.

"I cried, you know." Sebastian's voice lowered, until it was barely a whisper. Eoin climbed onto the bed and stood next to him to be able to hear better. "I cried every single night. After every hook up. I felt filthy, used. Diseased. But he never knew. And he probably never will. So do your worst, Eoin. It's far more than I deserve."

Eoin's eyes seemed to cloud over, as though a part of Seb's little speech had actually touched him. He slowly looked over Sebastian's straining body; his hands tied tightly over his head, his body struggling to stay up and not just let gravity win.

"Y-you _love_ him?" Eoin stepped down from the bed, seating himself on the very edge, conflict crossing his features as he struggled to understand such a foreign concept. He looked back up at Sebastian's tear-streaked face. "Is that true? Are you fucking with me right now?" Sebastian opened his eyes; he wasn't sure when they had closed, but it had seemed better than facing his doom in the guise of the man he loved.

"I do." His voice, so soft, seemed to fill the room, and he hung his head once more, closing his eyes again. He didn't want to see what was going to happen next; he wasn't sure he would be able to take it. "I love him more than anything. More than life itself. So go ahead. I won't stop you, I swear. You can kill me. Because I know he would never take me seriously. And I simply can't handle that." Sebastian's entire body sagged, no longer straining to stay upright. He'd given up, and it showed in every line of his body.

"Y-you'd _die_ for him?" Sebastian could feel Eoin's eyes on him and the deep sadness in his voice. Heaving a huge sigh, Seb opened his eyes and looked at the other man. Eoin had clambered back up beside Sebastian, and was looking up at him, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Gladly." Sebastian's eyes filled once more, seeing those familiar eyes so very close, but so very different. It wasn't _Blaine_ in there, it was Eoin. "I'd die a thousand times for him. But he'd never even mourn my passing. I don't matter to him, Eoin. I've been too much of an asshole. I'd never be able to make him look at me the way he always looked at Kurt. So what's the point in going mmmph…" Sebastian's eyes flew open as he felt Eoin's lips on his own, kissing and licking into his mouth. But instead of dominating, this kiss was passionate, caring. Almost loving, if Seb knew anything about it. His eyes closed, and he tentatively kissed back. It was almost heaven, if you didn't count the fact that this was with the maniac alter ego of the man he loved. Soon, Eoin pulled away, a small sigh escaping his lips as he gently caressed Sebastian's jaw.

"No one would ever love _me_ like that." Eoin whispered softly, a tear trickling down his face once more. "I… I'm nothing more than a defence mechanism, really. I take care of Blaine. But for the last while, it's felt as though he doesn't need me anymore." The stricken man shrugged his shoulders sadly, his head hanging once more. "I guess he really doesn't. I mean, he had Kurt, and now he has you. Will you keep loving him, Sebastian?" He looked back up, a pleading look on his face as he studied Seb's features.

"I will always love him, Eoin. And I promise, I will never let him get hurt. Even… even if he never chooses me. I will always be there to help him." A painful sob erupted from Seb's chest as he realised it was true; he'd never be able to be snarky or mean to Blaine again. He really was in love with him. And even if Blaine chose to never become his boyfriend, he would never stop at least being Blaine's friend.

"Take care of him, Sebastian. You have to take care of him. I… I won't be able to anymore. I… I can't come back after this. Now that he knows… he'll see me as something different. Something evil. But I'm not evil, Seb. I only ever wanted to protect him. Take care of him. Of us. I never wanted him to end up getting beaten up like that again. I never wanted him to feel as lost, lonely and abandoned as he had been. I was born because he needed me, so very much. And I needed him. But now, he doesn't need me anymore. He's taken care of." Eoin stepped down from the bed, and lay down on the floor, slowly closing his eyes. "Don't forget your promise, Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian nodded through his tears, watching as the young man settled slowly into a soft, rhythmic breathing pattern. It was almost as though Eoin had fallen asleep. He tugged at his bonds, but the ropes were still as strong as Eoin had made them. He hung his head, looking around to see if there was anything within reaching distance of his feet; he had to get himself down. His arms were burning so badly now, that there was literally no blood left in his fingers. If he didn't get down soon, they would have to amputate his hands.

A soft stirring from the corner refocused his gaze back to Eoin. The boy's head lifted, and Sebastian could see the confusion and fear flicker over his face. He shook his head, trying to clear some of the cobwebs from his mind, then looked up at Sebastian.

"Seb?" Sebastian almost screamed with relief; that was _Blaine's_ voice!

"Blaine, you need to get me down from here, _please_." Sebastian's voice took on a note of command, although he really didn't feel in control at this moment in time. Fortunately, it was enough to get Blaine to start moving, and he clambered up onto the bed clumsily, freeing Sebastian from the guitar hook. Sebastian didn't have the energy to try to sit gently; his entire frame collapsed, and he fell onto the bed with a loud "Whoomph".

"Seb? Are you okay?" Blaine's confusion had turned to terror, and he started untying Sebastian's wrists, and running his hands over the taller man's body, checking for signs of damage.

"I'm… Well, I can't say I'm okay, here, Blaine. But I'm undamaged, for the most part. The worst is the rope burns on my wrists, and the tingling sensation of blood returning to my hands." Seb winced as Blaine took his hands and rubbed them vigorously, trying to help the blood return to its proper flow.

"What happened? Seb? You have to tell me. _Please_?" The deep despair in Blaine's voice brought Sebastian back to the here and now, and he stopped Blaine from his ministrations, holding his hands carefully. He looked deeply into the hazel eyes that had captured him so thoroughly.

"Eoin. He's _you._" Blaine flushed, opening his mouth to speak. But before a sound could be uttered, Sebastian had placed a finger to his lips, shushing him softly. "He was a part of you. An alter ego. He was your defence system, Blaine. He protected you." Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he heard the information. His eyes rolled up into his head, and for a moment Seb though Blaine was about to pass out. But after a moment, Blaine simply clenched Seb's hands a bit tighter, and nodded, urging him to go on.

"Eoin was an alternate personality that your mind created when you got pushed into the lockers at school. Or that's what he told me, anyway. The day you twisted your knee?" Blaine nodded gently, his eyes slightly unfocused as he recalled.

"The day we met…" Blaine trailed off, unsure what to say to this boy who had, not so long ago, been his enemy. "The day I asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Oh God." Blaine looked as though he was going to be sick, and Sebastian prepared himself for the worst. However, Blaine simply looked down, swallowed a couple of times, and took a few deep breaths. Soon, he felt ready to go on.

"Now some of the things the jocks used to call me make more sense. They always used to ask me who the fuck I was talking to, laughing, like it was all a big joke. No one could see him. No one but me. I actually went to the Sadie Hawkins dance alone, didn't I? And when I got the shit kicked out of me? Eoin wasn't really there either. I made him up, in my head. Oh Fuck. Sebastian, what do I do now?" Blaine's weary, defeated voice broke Sebastian's heart, and for the first time in his life, he pulled another person into his personal space just for a hug. They sat there together, for what felt like forever, just holding each other and crying, Sebastian relating the experiences of that afternoon.

After about an hour, Sebastian pulled back, holding Blaine at arms' length. He studied the downtrodden look on Blaine's face, and leaned forward for one more hug, short and sweet, but full of hope.

"You _will _be okay, Blaine. I swear it. Eoin said he would never be able to come back. You never have to worry about him threatening me, or anyone else, ever again. And I swear, if you _ever _need to talk to someone, I will always be here. I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past, but I hope you realise that I do care about you. I never want to lose you, even if it's only as a friend." Sebastian hung his head once more, as Blaine stifled his sobs and looked at the taller boy.

"I… I do like you, Seb. You may not have always been nice to me, but… Somehow I always knew you would never have done the things you did unless you liked me too. Any attention is good attention, right?" Sebastian let out a watery chuckle, nodding his head slowly. He lifted his eyes to the boy that was now sitting so close he technically could have been in Seb's lap. Big green eyes found hazel ones, and a nervous breath was exchanged.

A very soft kiss met Sebastian's lips, caring and kindness and love all rolled into one pair of lips, pressed sweetly against his own. Neither opened their mouths; this was a kiss between friends, and no more. But to Sebastian, it felt as though Blaine was offering him the world. After a moment, Blaine pulled back, sitting back on his heels.

"I really do care about you, Sebastian." Blaine repeated softly, his hand sliding up to gently wipe a stray tear from Sebastian's cheek. "I don't know if we will ever be more than friends, but I need you to know that I _do_ count you as one of my friends, now. You've seen me at my very lowest. And you're still here, comforting me, when I should be the one comforting you. Did Eoin _really_ threaten to have sex with you before killing you? God. And to think he was always a part of me." Blaine shook his head in mild disbelief. It had been a very emotional day, and he passed a hand over his face wearily.

"Want to order in? Maybe watch a movie?" Sebastian offered tentatively, and he was rewarded with a beautiful smile from Blaine. Sebastian thought he had never seen anything as gorgeous as Blaine right then, red eyes, exhausted frame, and haunted smile. But _alive_. And purely, unequivocally, utterly _Blaine_.

"I'd love to."

* * *

_**There. So what do you guys think? Multiple Personality Disorder. How the hell do I even come up with this weird stuff? Anybody think this might work over text for my ex? Thoughts? Suggestions? Random outbursts? XD**_


End file.
